Distro Horizons (Character)
Distro Horizons (Japanese: ディストリビューションホライズン Hepburn: Disutoribyū shonhoraizun) is the title character and protagonist of the Distro Horizons series. The first game is planned for release Summer 2014. Distro was created by Kitatus Studios' project lead Ryan Shah and the Art Director Scarlett Juzzle. He is a human-like cat who wears a silent character on his head, in which is called Bounty. Bounty allows Distro to use abilities that involve seeing things that normal eyes normally wouldn't be able to see, similar to the binoculars in the Metal Gear Solid series. Origins & HistoryCategory:Characters The game Distro Horizons Vs. Galaximo's Army began without a main character, simply titled "Collectathon project". As the project began to evolve a personality, a cute but strong character was needed to help flesh out the universe behind the project. A few rough drafts later and Distro was born. Created by Ryan Shah and Scarlett Juzzle, Distro was created for his simple reproductivity and his charm. Originally starting out as a "Cat-Vampyre", Distro quickly lost the vampyre side of the design during his initial designs, blending it into a human-esque cat. The name "Distro Horizons" came from multiple sources. Distro was originally Disty, which was the original name for Distro's companion throughout the series, Teddy. Feeling Disty didn't fit well with the character, The name was reworked into something that sounded slightly more masculine; Distro, which also serves as a slight nod to Linux distributions. This bears relevance due to the fact that Distro was the only character created on an Ubuntu computer during the design phase of Galaximo's Army. The name of the silent character that sits on Distro's head, Bounty, came from a discussion between the Project Lead and Art Director. Scarlett, the Art Director, felt that the headband creature resembled a fish, due to the shape of its eyes and voted for the name "Fishy", however Ryan, the project lead vetoed this decision for a more creature-neutral name, leaving speculation on what kind of creature Bounty really is. Personality Distro's personality is of a very confident but polite character; When it's time to get down to business, he's ready to kick butt but when he's not fighting baddies he collects himself in a very civil and calm manor, especially around elders and people of good hearts. When threatened or looked down upon, Distro tends to become very sarcastic, but always retains his "Cool". When at home or in the presence of friends, he tends to be the clown of the group; Always cracking jokes or doing silly stunts to make people smile or add some excitement to their day. However, even though he is like this around friends or in comfortable surroundings, Distro has a strong distaste for the limelight, as he fears being the centre of attention is what brings out the worst in people. When in a group, he can always be counted on to be the decision maker, however he does not like the recognition of a leader that this role entails and thus likes to influence others to decide of important choices. When left to his own devices, it's not unusal for Distro to become a very quiet person, planning out any and every scenario of things to come during his adventures. This is, of course, until Teddy gained a soul, which is when Distro began to open up his ideas to people and informs Teddy of almost all the thoughts and plans he has stored in his head. Distro has a lot of brotherly love for Teddy, seeing as they've been friends long before Teddy gained a real soul. Distro was a very quiet child, yet when it was lights out for bedtime when he was young, he'd sneak under his covers and imagine great adventures with Teddy and his other toys.